paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pupmanji
NOTE: A movie called "Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle" inspired me to make a PAW Patrol version of that movie. Also, the pups in the video game are anthro. Summery When Ryder disappeared two months ago, the pups started to get worried. Then Rocky found an old video game console, with a video game in it, in an ally while on his sweep. When some of the pups are not interested, only Chase, Skye and Everest can play with Rocky. Suddenly, the four pups are sucked into the game called Pupmanji and they became the characters they choosed. So Rocky, Everest, Chase and Skye have to work together in order to get home. Characters Main * Rocky/Dr. Arnold McFartharn * Chase/Martin Bennet * Skye/Prof. Donna O'Berona * Everest/Cassie Webster * Ryder/Sam "Seaplane" Corneil Other * Marshall * Zuma * Rubble * Alex * Katie * Mayor Goodway * Captain Turbot * Neigel Billingsly (Pup Form) * Bazaar Citizens (Pup Form) * Russell Van Pelt (Pup Form) Story Prolouge (In Adventure Bay, the pups are on their duties, except Ryder, who's taking a walk in town.) Ryder: "Walks past a man" Hey. Man: "Noticed Ryder" Hi! (Ryder was about to walk past an ally when...) -Drums Sounds- (Curious to what the sound is, Ryder walks into the ally.) Ryder: "Thought" Where is that drumming coming from? (When the sound of drums stopped, Ryder looked around to find the sourse of the sound but found nothing.) (Then Ryder noticed a console ontop of a crate. He walks over and sees a game in it.) (Without thinking, Ryder takes the console and plugs it into a tv.) (From inside the ally, there was a green glow and then it was gone. Ryder had disappeared.) Chapter 1: Two Months Later (Two months after Ryder's disappearence, all of Adventure Bay was going about the usuall things the citizens do, except for the Paw Patrol.) (At the Lookout, Rocky had woke up and drank some water.) Rocky: Ah, nothing like a slip of water. "Runs into the Lookout" (Inside, the other pups are having their breakfast.) Rubble: "Finishes eating" That was a good breakfast. Marshall: Uh huh. Rocky: "Came over" Hey, everyone! Everyone except Rocky: Hi! Everest: Glad your awake, Rocky. Rocky: Thanks, Everest. Chase: Rocky, are you gonna eat? Rocky: No, I'm not hungry. Skye: Ok. If you insist. (The pups haved noticed Zuma wasn't eating his kibble.) Rubble: Zuma? Are you ok? Zuma: "Snapped into reality" Huh? Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine. Rocky: Why arn't you eating? Zuma: I was just thinking about Wyder, Wocky. Marshall: Oh, yeah. Ryder just disappeared two months ago. Chase: Uh, huh. We tried to find him on that day, but there wasn't any sign of Ryder. Rocky: Yip. "Looks at the clock" Oh, that reminds me, I better do my sweep in town. "Runs off" See ya! Rubble: See ya, Rocky! "Turns to the other pups" How about we play ball after breakfast? Pups except Rubble: Yeah! (Scene Changer: Rocky's Badge) (Rocky, with his gear on, was walking through town pulling a wagon behind him. It was full of old stuff.) Rocky: "Stopped at the same ally where Ryder had disappeared" Better be some old things here. (When Rocky came into the ally, there was a box full of old balls.) Rocky: Old balls. Why trash it when you could stash it? "Pushes the box toward the wagon" -Drum sounds- (Rocky stopped when he heard the drumming. He looked around.) Rocky: What was that? (Rocky listened and found out that the drumming is coming from inside the dumpster.) (He hopped onto another box, placed his front paws on the edge and looked inside when the drumming stopped.) (To his surprise, Rocky noticed a video game console with four game controlers.) Rocky: Huh. I wonder who would throw something like this out. "Barks" Claws! (His claws came out of the pup-pack and picked up the console and the controlers. Rocky puts them in the wagon along with the box.) Rocky: Better get these things back to the Lookout. "Walks off with the wagon" (Scene Changer: Spin) (In the Lobby, the pups are playing a board game, while waiting for Rocky to return.) Skye: "Moves her piece two spaces" Looks like I'm catching up, Marshall. Marshall: Well see about that. "Grabs the dice" I'm only 24 spaces away. If I roll a twelve, I'm closer to winning. (Before Marshall could roll the dice, Rocky came in through the doors pulling the wagon.) Rocky: Hey, guys! I'm back! Other pups: "Noticed Rocky" Hey, Rocky! Rocky: "Detaches his tail" Look at all this stuff I found. (The other pups came over and look at all of the old things.) (Chase picked up the box when he noticed the console.) Chase: "Puts the box down and picks up the console" Rocky, what's this? Rocky: "Walks over to Chase" I don't know. It looks old though. Chase: Is this an old school nitendo or something? Zuma: Dudes, I think that's a video game console. Rocky: Really? Well I did noticed it had a game already in there, but there wasn't any name. Chase: "Looks at Rocky" No name? Rocky: Yep. Chase: But how are gonna know what- (Chase and Rocky looked at the tv, then each other.) Chapter 2: Welcome To Pupmanji (Rocky and Chase had setted the console up. Then Rocky plugged it in.) (The others pups are standing near them.) Rocky: "Picks up one of the controlers" This is going to be intresting. Chase: Yeah! (A jungle backround fade on the tv, then a sentence appeared.) Rocky: "Reading" A game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind. (The sentence disappeared, the backround faded into a map and the title of the game appeared on the screen.) Rocky: Pupmanji Rubble: Uh, maybe we shouldn't play this. Chase: Pupmanji? W-What does that mean? Rocky: I've no idea. I've never heard of it. (When the title fades away, a five character selection came up. All though it looks like the first character was already chosen.) Chase: "Picks up the second controler" Which one do I pick? Rocky: I don't know. I don't think it matters that much. (Chase gets to the first selection.) Rocky: "Reads" Sam "Seaplane" Corneil. Breed: Golden Retriver. (Chase presses the enter button but nothing happens.) Chase: It's not working. Rocky: Ok. Try another one. (Chase gets to the second selection.) Rocky: "Reads" Martin Bennet. Breed: Beagle. Chase: Hm. Sounds like my kind of pup. Rocky: And he's a zoology expert. It sounds awsome. (Chase presses enter.) Chase: You pick. Rocky: Ok. (Rocky goes to the third selection.) Rocky: "Reads" Dr. Arnold McFartharn. Breed: Rottweiler. (Rocky presses enter on the third selection.) Chase: Yo! Anyone else wanna play? Skye: I'm up! "Walks over and picks up the third controler" I'll be... (Skye goes to the fourth selection.) Skye: Donna O'Berona, the Border Collie. (She presses enter.) Chase: Hey, Everest! Wanna join us? Everest: Uh, I rather not. Rocky: Wait, just for a few minutes? Everest: "Turns around, looking at the three pups" Rocky: It'll be fun. Everest: "Signs" Alright. "Comes over and picks up the fourth controler" (She goes to the fifth selection, who is a Saluki.) Everest: Guess I'm Cassie Webster. Marshall: Ok. You four play the game. "Walks off" Rubble: Me, Zuma and Marshall will be outside playing ball. "Walks off" Zuma: Call us if you need anything! "Walks off" Rocky: Ok! (Right after the three other pups went outside, Everest pressed enter on the fifth selection.) (When the selections went away, some animals and two anthro dogs on motorcycles came and stopped when the title of the game appeared.) Game Voice: Welcome to Pupmanji! (Rocky pressed enter to start the game.) (Then a green glow came from the middle of the console.) -Drums started up- (Rocky, Chase, Skye and Everest looked around when they hear the drumming sound, but they don't know where it's coming from.) Skye: What's going on? (Then suddenly sparks came out of the console.) Rocky: "Puts the controler down and walks over to it" I think it's shorting out. (Rocky tried to touch the console but the sparks prevent him to do so.) Everest: Unplug it! (Rocky pulls the cord out of the socket. Then notices that the plug is giving off green electricity.) (A big green flash made the pups jumped back.) Skye: Oh my gosh! (The console began to shake violently.) Rocky: "Looks at his paw" Uh, guys. (Skye, Chase and Everest noticed a green mist surrounding Rocky's paw.) Chase: What's happening to you? Rocky: I don't know! (The green mist had covered Rocky and pulled him into the green glow.) Skye: Oh no! Chase: Rocky! Everest: "Looks at her paw" Whoa! (The same green mist was covering Everest. And it's also covering Skye and Chase.) (When the green mist had pulled Skye and Everest into the glow, Chase tries to move but he couldn't.) Chase: No! This isn't happening! "Gets completely covered and getting pulled into the glow" Oh my goooooooosssssssssshhhhhhhhh! (After Chase disappeared, the glow was gone and the tv was turned off.) Chapter 3: Who are you? (In a jungle, Rocky is running pushing the plants out of way with paws. Then he appeared to be falling through the tree tops and landed on the ground.) (We could now see that Rocky is now an anthro Rottweiler with black gloves on his hands/paws and he's wearing a light brown vest and pants.) (Rocky stood up and looked around, realizing that he's not in the Lobby.) Rocky (Rottweiler): "Speaks in Josh Hutcherson's voice" Where are you? Guys! Wha- I don't sound like this. (He placed his hand/paw on his head and noticed the green cap is gone.) Rocky (Rottweiler): Where's my cap? (Rocky looked at his arms and is surprised that the fur is not the same color.) Rocky (Rottweiler): "Looks under the vest" What the- (A squacking bird flew overhead, scaring Rocky.) (Just then, Rocky heard thud noises. He turns around to see two more anthro dogs, who are Chase and Everest, on the ground.) (When the two got up, we can see that Chase is a Beagle wearing a vest, a hat and a backpack. Everest is a Saluki wearing half a shirt and shorts.) (Rocky was shocked and confused.) Chase (Beagle): "Looks around and speaks in Lucas Grabeel's voice" Where in the world am- "Looks at Rocky, confused" Who are you? Rocky (Rottweiler): Who are you? (Chase looks at Everest, still confused and dosen't know it's her.) Chase (Beagle): "Points his hand/paw" Who is she? Everest (Saluki): "Looks at Chase and Rocky and speaks in Bonnie Hunt's voice" Who are you guys? Chase (Beagle): "Takes a few steps forward" OK. What the heck is- (Another anthro dog landed ontop of Chase. This made Rocky and Everest flinch.) (The anthro dog is Skye as a Border Collie. She's wearing pants, a shirt, a vest, glasses, and a hat.) Skye (Border Collie): "Speaks in Karen Gillan's voice" Oh my gosh! What's wrong with my voice? "Looks around" Where am I? Chase (Beagle): Get off of me! (Skye gets up and Chase gets up also.) (Rocky keeps looking at the other anthro dogs, still confused.) Chase (Beagle): "Feels himself with his hand/paw" W-W-What happened to... the rest of me? (Rocky stared at Chase in shock when he realized who the Beagle is.) (When Chase feels his back, he noticed he's wearing a backpack.) Chase (Beagle): What- What is this on my back? Where did this come from? Rocky (Rottweiler): Oh my gosh. Chase? Is that really you? Chase (Beagle): Yeah, I'm Chase. Who are you? Rocky (Rottweiler): I-I-I-I'm... "Whispers" I'm Rocky. Chase (Beagle): What? Are you sure- What is happening hear? Rocky (Rottweiler): Well, uh, I think... were in the game. Skye (Border Collie): Really? Rocky (Rottweiler): Yes. But I don't know how, but I think some how we got sucked into Pupmanji and became the characters that we've chose. I'm really Rocky, but I looked and sounded like Dr. Arnold McFartharn. (Chase got extremely confused.) Chase (Beagle): Your telling me your Rocky? Rocky (Rottweiler): Yes, Chase, I'm Rocky. Which means your Martin Bennet. It says it right there on your vest. (Chase looks at his vest and sees the name "Bennet" on it.) Rocky (Rottweiler): "Turns to Everest" Everest? Everest (Saluki): Yeah? Rocky (Rottweiler): Your Cassie Webster. Everest (Saluki): "Scans her body" Rocky (Rottweiler): "Turns to Skye" And Skye. Skye (Border Collie): "Turns to Rocky" Hm? Rocky (Rottweiler): I think from the look of your clothes, your Professor Donna O'Berona. Skye (Border Collie): What are you talking about? Everest (Saluki): "Looks up" Oh my- Oh my gosh! He's right! Skye (Border Collie): And your... R-Rocky? You? Rocky (Rottweiler): Yes, I'm telling you, guys! I'm Rocky! I'm Roc- "Hears a noise" AAAHH!!! Chase (Beagle): Yep, that's Rocky. Skye (Border Collie): So that means I'm a... I'm- "Runs toward a river" Chase (Beagle): Wait, Skye! Skye, don't- (When Skye looks at her reflection, she can see that she's a Border Collie.) Skye (Border Collie): "Gasps" NOOOOOOOOO!! "Looks up and turns around" I'm a full fur and blood Collie. Chapter 4: Hippos, Neigel and the Cutscene (When Everest looked at her wrist, she sees three lines on it.) Everest (Saluki): Uh, I have a tatoo. Marshall's gonna freak out about this. Skye (Border Collie): "Looks at her wrist" I got that too. Chase (Beagle): "Looks up rom his wrist" Same here. Rocky (Rottweiler): So do I. (When Rocky turns his wrist, he noticed that the lines fade and appear everytime he turns his wrist.) Rocky (Rottweiler): Sometimes. (Skye puts her hand/paw on her neck, only to realized her collar is not there.) Skye (Border Collie): Wait a second! "Walks a few steps forward" Where's my collar? Chase (Beagle): I don't know! None of us have our collars. Rocky (Rottweiler): Ok, Skye, I don't think it'll be that important right now. Skye (Border Collie): Well, would this be a good time to call someone for help cause were stuck in a video game? Rocky (Rottweiler): All I'm saying that I don't have a first aid kit. There are lots of disesses in this Jungle and I don't want to be infected. Chase (Beagle): Oh. "Walks over to Rocky" You're afraid of getting sick, Rocky? Huh? WELL I DON'T HAVE THE TOP HIGHT OF MY BODY!!! Skye (Border Collie): Guys! This can't really be happening. Maybe were all... knocked out. Everest (Saluki): Together? All- Were all knocked out? Skye (Border Collie): Yeah, that can be the only explaination. (Unknown to Skye, a hippo came up out of the river, coming up behind her. Chase catches it quick.) Chase (Beagle): Skye, behind you! (When Skye turned around, the hippo grabbed her arm with its mouth.) Skye (Border Collie): AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! HELP ME!! (The hippo then pulled Skye into the river.) (The others gasp in shock when they see Skye's hat float up.) Chase (Beagle): "Gasps" Oh my gosh! "Turns to Rocky" You better get in there and save her. Rocky (Rottweiler): I'm not getting in there! You get in there! Chase (Beagle): No way, I got a backpack on! You don't get in water with a backpack! Everybody knows that! -Chimes- (Suddenly, Skye fell from the sky, through the tree tops and landed with a thud on the ground.) Skye (Border Collie): "Sits up" Ow! Chase (Beagle): What the- Everest (Saluki): Skye! (Chase, Everest and Rocky ran over to Skye.) Everest (Saluki): Are you ok? Skye (Border Collie): That was intenced. I can't get even with this place. Chase (Beagle): What just happened to you? Skye (Border Collie): I got eaten by a rhino and then I fell like a thousand feet from the sky. Rocky (Rottweiler): Yeah, thats what it look like. Chase (Beagle): That was a hippo. They're ominvores. They're as fast as a horse over short distances... and they have a bite force of 8100 newtons. "Suddenly surprised" How do I know this? Everest (Saluki): Your an expert on zoology. Chase (Beagle): Excuse me? Skye (Border Collie): I'm still a Border Collie, right? Rocky (Rottweiler): I'm afraid so. (Then, Everest sees some plants moving.) Chase (Beagle): Wait. Why is everybody okay with this? I mean, she fell out of the sky. Everest (Saluki): Um, guys? (Rocky, Chase and Skye turned their heads, seeing a hippo emerging from the plants roaring.) Rocky (Rottweiler): Ah! "Runs off" Chase (Beagle): Skye, get up, get up. Get up! (Skye gets up and the three ran after Rocky.) (Rocky and the others kept running until a hippo appeared infront of them.) Rocky (Rottweiler): Ah! "Runs to the left" Everest (Saluki), Chase (Beagle) and Skye (Border Collie): AAHHH!!! "Runs to the left" Chase (Beagle): Go, go, go! (Rocky, Everest, Chase and Skye kept running, then they hear...) -Car Horn Honking- (The four stopped when a jeep pulled up infront of them.) (In the driver's seat, is a German Shepherd wearing a hat, a shirt, a vest, some gloves and pants.) German Shepherd: Ah! Dr. McFartharn! Welcome to Pupmanji! (Rocky, Chase, Skye and Everest stood there, looking at the Shepherd.) German Shepherd: "Opens three doors" Don't just stand there. In you go. Chase (Beagle): "Suddenly heard a roar" Go, go, go! (They scrambled into the jeep and closed the doors.) (When they drove off, the German Shepherd turned his head to Rocky.) German Shepherd: Dr. McFartharn. Famed archaeologist and international explorer. Known across the seven continents for your courageous exploits. Rocky (Rottweiler): Is there a seat belt? German Shepherd: I can't tell you what an honor it is to finally meet you. And I'm not embarrassed to say you're even more dashing in person. Rocky (Rottweiler): Um.... Thanks. Everest (Saluki): Who are you? Neigel: Neigel Billingsly at your service... Cassie Webster, killer of dogs. Welcome to Pupmanji. I've been so anxious for your arrival. As you know, Pupmanji is in grave danger. We're counting on the four of you to lift the curse. Chase (Beagle): Curse? Rocky (Rottweiler): What curse? Skye (Border Collie): "Leans in" Excuse me. Have you seen my collar anywhere? Neigel: "Looks at Skye" Professor Donna O'Berona. Welcome to Pupmanji. Neigel Billingsly at your service. I've been so anxious for your arrival. (Skye gets confused about Neigel.) Skye (Border Collie): "Whispers" What's with this guy? Rocky (Rottweiler): I think he's an NPC. Skye (Border Collie): "Normal voice" I'm sorry a what? Rocky (Rottweiler): A non-player character. He's part of the game. So anything we ask him, he only has his programmed series of responses. Chase (Beagle): Got it. It's all clear now. Neigel: Martin "Scamp" Bennet. Welcome to Pupmanji. Chase (Beagle): It's Martin. It's not Scamp. Neigel: No, good sir. I'm quite sure it's Scamp. Chase (Beagle): Scamp? Neigel: A nickname given... for your diminutive stature and adorable manner. I knew you'd be here. Dr. McFartharn dosen't go anywhere without his trusty sidekick. Chase (Beagle): Sidekick? (Rocky suddenly got confused. He never had a sidekick before.) Neigel: Ever since Dr. McFartharn rescued you from the clutches of a warlord... in the jungles of Peru, you've never left his side. Chase (Beagle): Right. Rocky (Rottweiler): Can we go back to the curse thing? Neigel: It's all documented in the letter I sent you, Dr. McFartharn. Perhaps you should read it aloud. Rocky (Rottweiler): I don't have a let- (When Rocky looked at his hand/paw, a letter suddenly appears.) Everest (Saluki): Whoa. Rocky (Rottweiler): "Opens the letter" Right. Uh.... "Reads"'' Dr. McFartharn, I am writing to you regarding the desperate situation... "Voice changes to Neigel's and camera cuts to the letter" ''in Pupmanji. We need your help at once. (Suddenly, the camera zooms into the letter and the scene changes to a large group of dogs treking through the jungle. Some of them are on motorcycles and vans.) Everest (Saluki): "Off camera" Guys? Skye (Border Collie): "Off camera" What's happening? Chase (Beagle): "Off camera" What the heck is going on? Rocky (Rottweiler): "Normal voice" "Off camera" I think it's a cut scene. A lot of games have them. It's like a little movie to tell you the back-story. Neigel: My name is Neigel Billingsly... Pupmanji field guide. (The group stopped and a dog steps out of one of the cars. This dog's a Doberman. He's wearing a black shirt, black vest, pants and boots.) Neigel: I was hired by your former partner... now nemesis, Professer Russel Van Pelt... to lead a fatefull expedition. TBC Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Nonanthro Category:Semi-Anthro Category:Anthro